


barista

by XlAOJVN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom Lee Taeyong, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Smut, Sub Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Top Lee Taeyong, but like not really, i cant do tags omg, idk they’re in a café bathroom it’s kinda public, ten is a barista which is really cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XlAOJVN/pseuds/XlAOJVN
Summary: in which ten gets fucked at work by taeyong ♡ॢ₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	barista

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gonna put this message in all of my notes- i really suggest you go read my work on wattpad instead of here! the layout is much more pretty!!! *:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`) but if u read it here instead that’s cool too;) hope u like this... i sorta like it sorta don’t. cool plot tho if u ask me  
> enjoy ! <3
> 
> \- paris ˖◛⁺⑅♡

ever since ten got kicked out of his parents house for coming out as gay, ten had been trying to find shifts anywhere he could for a bit of money. he didn't care that his parents didn't accept him, they never got along.

his adoring boyfriend, taeyong, and his parents kindly let him stay with them, but ten couldn't help but feel guilty- feel like he was being a bother. so he decided to start making money to pay back taeyong's parents for all the food, clothes and love they've given him. but taeyong didn't like the idea.

taeyong loved to spend every free second with his boyfriend, going out on dates with him, after school or on weekends, but ten had taken a job at the local café. 4-10. every. weeknight. sure he got paid quite well, but it left taeyong sat at home or in the corner of the café, waiting for ten to finish his shift.

currently, it was a typical thursday night, around 8:30pm, and taeyong was sat in the corner of the small, cozy building, sipping on his now lukewarm cup of black coffee.

his eyes were fixated on ten. the grey-blue haired boy was taking an order from an elderly lady, his eyes kind, and sparkly. the corners of his lips curved up slightly, creating the cutest little smile taeyong had ever seen.

as much as taeyong loved simply just looking at ten, he wanted to take him home, and spend time with him.

after the customer received their order and sat down, taeyong gulped down the remainder of his coffee and stood from his table, and strutted his way to the cash register. he knew ten knew he was there, he was just ignoring him. nearly every day taeyong came with him to his shifts just to bother him and tell him to quit, so ten would usually just act like he didn't know him.

taeyong sits his elbow on top of the cash register and his chin rested on his palm, watching as ten rearranged the muffins in the glass display.

"ten~" taeyong sang. taeyong has always been an 'annoying' boyfriend who acted childish and would seek attention most of the time. ten pretended to hate it, but really, he loved it.

ten faked a sigh, and looked up to his smiling boyfriend, staring at him. ten took a moment to look at taeyong.

his hair, fluffy and styled boldly as per usual, the red dye contrasting well with his dark, edgy outfit. ten couldn't help but get lost in taeyong's large, anime-like eyes, staring back at him like a playful puppy. 

taeyong clicked his fingers in front of ten's face,  
"what?" ten questioned, acting as though he didn't just enter another galaxy just then and readjusted the cap on his head, out of slight embarrassment.

taeyong chuckled, "quit, already. my parents have said that you don't need to pay them back a single penny, you're-"

"tae, stop. i want to, okay? it would make me feel better if i did, so stop being a brat and let me work, you're holding up the line."

taeyong was taken aback by ten's snappy response, but didn't let it show. he checked behind him to see no one there, and chuckled.

"i'm not holding up anyone, darling." taeyong retaliated, swinging his arm behind him dramatically, showing that there was no one there.

ten, being ten, just ignored him and continued re-arranging the muffin display.

"also, brat? really? i mean, our rounds in bed would actually suggest that you're the br-"

before taeyong could finish his sentence, ten quickly leaned over and slapped taeyong's arm, and he dramatically gasped, acting as if he had just been stabbed by him.

"shut it! there's people here. i don't know what you're trying to achieve here tae. i'm not quitting, and i'm not gonna let myself get distracted by you." ten hissed sternly, glaring at taeyong. taeyong wasn't phased though, he just smiled cheekily.

ten rolled his eyes at taeyong's smile, and turned his body around to check on the coffee machines, his back now facing taeyong.

"okay! well i'm not leaving. i could look at you all day." taeyong spoke in a genuine, sweet voice. sure, taeyong was an annoying child, but he is too sweet and loving.

ten turned his head to look back at taeyong and giggled like a little girl at his grinning boyfriend.

ten yet again got lost in taeyong. his eyes magical and mysterious, but still playful, his skin a light olive, laying perfectly on top of his out-of-this-world bone structure- jaw and cheekbones crafted by greek gods for sure. he practically is a greek god himself, ten thought.

cough.

"can i get three muffins? one chocolate chip, one blueberry and one banana." taeyong blurted out suddenly, ruining the moment, and reached his hand into his pocket to get out the money, trying his hardest not to smirk.

"are you serious? i just re-arranged these!" ten whined, placing his hands on his hips, his face unimpressed.

taeyong took out the correct amount of money, and placed it all on the counter, leaned over slightly and whispered, "i know."

ten, scoffed, making taeyong laugh, and he snatched the money from off the counter. he took out the muffins one by one, struggling to hold them, and finally shoved them all towards taeyong, unable to keep them balanced in his relatively small hands. cute, taeyong thought.

"thanks." taeyong smiled devilishly, knowing he'd accomplished his task of bothering ten. he picked up the three muffins with ease and skipped his way back to his cozy corner.

ten, rolled his eyes, and turned back around, not wanting to show the room the smile he was now unable to hide. ten knew taeyong just wanted to spend time with him, and it made his heart feel warm.

taeyong slumped back in his seat and sighed. he placed the muffins on the table without taking a bite from any of them. he wasn't really hungry, he just bought them out of boredom.

he whipped out his phone from his pocket and decided to just mess around on it. create alarms for the next morning, play games, text his friends... whatever he could do to cure his boredom.

taeyong suddenly felt the want to look through some of his and ten's old text messages. him and ten had the best conversations over text, they talked about anything and everything. taeyong found old pictures of them, outdated memes that they at the time found hilarious, links to buzzfeed quizzes they would both send each other. this will keep me entertained, taeyong thought.

taeyong kept scrolling and scrolling until he came across a picture he had completely forgotten about.

"oh my god."

my baby  
tae

me  
yes my luv??

my baby

me  
omg

taeyong slammed his phone on the table, not wanting anyone to see the photo that he had just found, earning himself a few odd glances from other people sat near him, and ten too.

tae let out a small 'sorry' and lifted up his phone, and immediately turned down the brightness. he shifted slightly in his seat, making sure that no one would be able to see his screen.

he scrolled down a little more to see the rest of the conversation they had, as taeyong had no recollection of this picture being sent to him.

me  
damn chittaphon

ur hot

but don't send me stuff like that w/ out warning 

taeil hyung nearly saw

my baby  
idc

can u come over

me  
ooh feisty and needy, i like it

omw as we speak baby

my baby  
good bc i want u like rly bad

i've been thinking abt u all day

me  
haha don't say shit like that unless you want me to crash my damn car haha... unless?

my baby  
ur annoying hurry up

taeyong looked up at ten, who was still in his own world, re-arranging the muffin display again. but taeyong noticed that ten was wearing the same t-shirt that he just saw in the picture, tucked into some tight denim jeans that shaped his perky little behind perfectly.

taeyong groaned, suddenly remembering the day that he got sent the photo by ten. the way he nearly smashed up his car driving so quickly to see him, the way ten greeted him at the door, the things he did to him.

taeyong felt his pants tighten. quickly, taeyong scrolled down through all of his messages with ten and typed out-

me  
i'm horny

send. he put down down his phone shakily and groaned again, wishing that he was anywhere else but a café. taeyong slowly placed his left hand on his crotch and lightly palmed himself, a small moan escaping his lips. loving the feeling, he did it again, only this time slightly harder.

beep!

taeyong jumped at the sudden notification.

new message from:  
my baby

i can see that VERY clearly. STOP PALMING URSELF UR IN PUBLIC WTF TAE??

taeyong looked up towards the cash register, and saw ten with his phone in hand, jaw clenched and eyes burning into his skull. taeyong pouted, and soon after bit his bottom lip, still staring back at ten, hoping that would get him somewhere.

taeyong watched as ten scowled and aggressively typed out a message on his phone, presumably a text for taeyong.

new message (2) from:  
my baby

if you don't stop that right now then no sex for 2 weeks,, and i mean it

immediately, taeyong took his hand away from his crotch and sighed, he looked up, and saw ten smile in satisfaction. not even a second later, he continued to rearrange the muffin display, as if he saw nothing. 

taeyong rolled his eyes, slid his phone back in his pocket and he slumped down further in his seat, and tried his best to ignore the ache below. taeyong checked the time on his phone. 8:47pm. over an hour to go. taeyong scowled and shuffled in his seat, unable to get comfy.

should i just go deal with this problem in my pants in the bathroom? taeyong thought to himself, until all of a sudden he had an idea.

taeyong's eyes shifted to the table and he eyed the three untouched muffins. without hesitation, taeyong picked up the blueberry muffin and took a large bite out of it. he didn't savour the flavour one bit. bite, chew, swallow, repeat. taeyong kept doing so until two of the muffins were down.

he laid down the muffin cases in front of him, making sure ten could see. he took the third one and took it out of the case, and put the muffin in a napkin for later, not wanting to be waste it, and placed it in his backpack. taeyong fiddled around with the three, crumble covered muffin cases and organised them 'randomly' on the table.

perfect.

taeyong placed both of his hands on his stomach and groaned, and squeezed his eyes shut, dramatically pretending that he had a stomach ache. in the corner of his eye, he saw ten glance at him. this better work, taeyong thought. again, taeyong let out a fake groan and held onto his stomach tighter. 

taeyong then quickly stood up, placed a hand over his mouth, and sprinted to the bathroom. 

"taeyong?" ten shouted, quickly taking off his cap and apron, as it was instructed not to take aprons to the bathroom for health reasons, and ran after taeyong, ignoring the people in the café confused and concerned at the situation, eyeing the whole scene.

taeyong locked himself in the bathroom, there only being one toilet, and exhaled. if the plan works, at least we'll get some privacy, taeyong thought.   
seconds later, he heard a frantic knock on the door.

"who is it?" taeyong shouted, his fingers crossed.

"it's ten- who else you dummy? let me in!" he heard from across the door.

"lee taeyong you are a genius." taeyong mumbled.  
he quickly mustered up his best 'i don't feel well' face and unlocked the door.

ten shuffled into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him, not caring that he just left the café unattended. he lifted his hand and placed it on taeyong's cheek lovingly, his face worried.

"are you alright? were you sick? was it the muffins? you shouldn't have gotten three you-"

taeyong interrupted ten's sentence by quickly and harshly shoving him up against the white tiled wall, the aggressive action startling ten, confused as to what was happening.

"what the-?" ten got out before taeyong smashed his lips against ten's. ten's lips moulded against his perfectly not even a second later, not caring that he just started a soon-to-be very heated make out session with his boyfriend at work. it was his natural instinct to kiss back, and it felt good.

taeyong harshly dug his fingers into ten's hips and dragged him forwards, so their bodies were touching, the warmth of each-other satisfying both males.

taeyong's mouth trailed from ten's now swollen, red lips to his neck, biting and sucking harshly. ten moved his head to the side, giving taeyong more access and whimpered, his mouth working wonders, creating pretty purple marks all over him. taeyong spoke against ten's neck-

"i told you i was horny, and you're gonna do something about it-" taeyong lifted his head and laid his eyes on an extremely flushed ten.

"-on your knees, now." taeyong snapped, his whole persona changing just like that.

"i- tae i have to get back to w-work-" ten whispered softly, gazing down and fiddling with his fingers. he looked back up and saw an amused taeyong? an angry taeyong? he couldn't tell.

"you need to get back to work, huh? fine. we better make this quick then, shouldn't we?" taeyong spoke in a tone that made ten shudder.

"take off your pants and underwear, right now." taeyong growled, moving backwards to lean up against the wall opposite to the one ten was leaning on. he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"well? do it." he spat.

ten could feel himself become hard, he loved when taeyong was controlling and harsh like this, as much as he hated to admit it.

he unbuttoned and unzipped his denim jeans, and pulled them and his boxers down, letting them drop to the floor, his semi-hard dick now out in the open for taeyong to admire.

taeyong watched every movement. his member becoming harder and harder the more of ten's smooth, milky skin he saw.

he was now only left in the oversized t-shirt from the picture, dark blue converse and white socks.

taeyong hissed at the sight, and slowly strutted over. ten watched as his boyfriend made his way over to him, their eyes not disconnecting for even a millisecond.

"turn around." taeyong spoke loud and clear, and ten did just so. he leant himself against the wall using his hands, and stuck his ass up in the air, wiggling it around. ten grinned to himself, knowing how much taeyong loved when he put on a show for him.

taeyong placed both his hands on ten's asscheeks, his large hands so big in comparison to ten's small physique, and he began to knead them. ten moaned at the contact, his mouth falling open ajar, earning him a harsh slap on his left cheek.

ten shuddered at the action and his breath hitched in his throat. he spread out his legs in response, letting taeyong see his tight hole in full glory. ten was getting impatient- he wanted to feel something in him.

"you seem to not care about that you're at work anymore, hm? opening your legs for me without even having to be asked..." taeyong whispered, his eyes switching from focusing on ten's hole, clenching and unclenching around nothing, to the red mark that he left on ten's behind.

taeyong chuckled-  
"...still, i'm going to make this quick."

taeyong spat onto his middle finger and circled it around ten's hole for only a second, before inserting it deep inside of him.

ten moaned, his eyes squeezing shut and his head falling back. he didn't even wait to adjust before he started bouncing up and down on taeyong's finger, wanting to feel some sort of movement.

"wait." taeyong said, "turn back around."

ten abided, taeyong's finger slipping out in the process, making him whimper at the loss. taeyong lifted up ten's right leg, and placed his foot onto the toilet lid, and gripped his right hand under ten's left thigh and spread his legs apart, lifting up his whole body slightly by doing so, as ten didn't weigh much.

(if you guys don't understand the pose they're both in i'm so sorry i'm a bad writer úwù)

taeyong spat again on his middle and index finger, and inserted them both into ten's hole slowly, the two of them watching his fingers disappear into the pink little entrance, the sight making taeyong groan. 

ten whined at the slight stretch, but taeyong wasted no time and started moving his fingers in and out at a fast pace, this rocking ten's body back and forth in the process, due to how harsh he was being.

ten bit down on his bottom lip, probably drawing a bit of blood, trying his hardest not to make any noise as taeyong abused his insides. he gripped onto taeyong's shoulders to keep him from rocking too much, and took a mental photograph of taeyong's current state, his teeth clenched and eyebrows furrowed out of focus, his fingers eager to please.

"f-fuck m-me your fingers are l-long." ten moaned, this driving taeyong to change the angle of his arm, his pace now awfully fast, his fingers reaching even deeper into ten, releasing all of ten's previously locked away moans, not able to keep them in any more.

"t-tae, f-fuck, shit- i'm so close- g-gonna cum..." ten whimpered. taeyong took out his fingers as soon as he heard that, spat onto his hand, and started pumping ten's dick rapidly. ten's body tensed up, and his head fell forwards into the crook of taeyong's neck, and he cummed, onto taeyong's hand with a loud, drawn out moan.

"so pretty..." taeyong whispered into his lovers ear. he lifted his hand closer to his face and inspected the white liquid, it dripping down the side of his hand slowly and down onto his fingers.

taeyong diverted his eyes and gazed at ten, who was still catching his breath from his orgasm, his left leg shaking in taeyong's right hand, which was still holding him up.

taeyong licked his fingers clean of ten's cum, not breaking eye contact, and watched as ten flushed an even darker shade of red.

"please just fuck me already... i have to get back to work." ten mewled, unzipping and unbuttoning taeyong's jeans effortlessly, having done this hundreds of times before.

ten pulled down his black ripped jeans slightly and taeyong's cock sprung out, the head pink and already leaking. taeyong hissed as ten took no time in swiping his thumb across the tip, spreading the pre-cum further down his twitching dick.

he pumped a couple times and shuffled slightly in taeyong's hold on him, bringing his dick closer to his hole, eager to do it himself, knowing taeyong would try to tease him if he was the one to do it.

he shoved taeyong's member in his hole harshly, making taeyong moan throatily at how tight he was, and ten screamed, the amount of pleasure taking him by surprise. taeyong used his other arm that wasn't holding ten up to cover his mouth.

"as much as i would love to hear you scream my name... i don't want you to get fired." taeyong whispered, strangely enjoying the feeling of ten's hot breath on his palm.

"why are you being nice now? i want you to be anything but nice to me right now..." ten mewled, his words muffled by taeyong's hand, but clear enough for him to still hear.

taeyong growled, his hand gripped ten's thigh harder, most definitely going to create even more bruises, and he shoved himself deeper into ten's prepped hole.

ten wrapped his arms around taeyong's neck, and didn't move as taeyong did all the work, roughly thrusting in and out of his ass. the sound of skin slapping and muffled moans filled the room, both reaching closer and closer to their high.

all ten could do was take taeyong- moan and cry into his palm, unable to form proper sentences in his head, let alone dare speak them, his mind and body too focused on how good he was feeling.

ten snapped out of his own little world when he felt taeyong's thrusting speed up, and he looked up to taeyong- jaw clenched, a prominent line forming, sweat beads falling from his forehead, his eyes hungry and full of lust, lips a bright, glossy red, moans shamelessly falling from them. ten could see that he was close.

"k-keep doing that pl-please, y-you're—ah!— making me f-feel- so- f-fucking good." he whined out with all he could, still muffled by taeyong's hand, the harsh thrusts causing him to stutter considerably, but knowing taeyong likes when ten verbalises how good he's feeling, it encouraging him.

"mm- fuck- baby, i'm gonna cum, are you gonna cum with me?" taeyong mumbled in between thrusts, and ten could do nothing but nod in response, his body tired and trembling.

taeyong watched as ten's eyes teared up, and his body shook. he grinned, the sight giving him a reason to speed up his thrusting even more, pace now almost inhumane.

"t-ah-tae..." ten cried into taeyong's hand, his tears falling freely. taeyong took hold of ten's cock and only had to stroke him once, and he came, the cum coating his fingers yet again.

the feeling of ten's hole clenching around taeyong's cock was enough to make him climax himself. 

taeyong's head flew forward into ten's shoulder and he bit down onto his soft skin, to stop him from screaming. his cum shot into ten and he could feel the warmth of the liquid around himself and on ten's walls. taeyong wished he had brought a plug, so he could keep his load in ten for the rest of the day.

taeyong gently released his hold on ten's thigh and hugged him tightly, his arms wrapped around ten's waist, and ten's hands tangled in taeyong's red locks, finding comfort from the softness of them. they both stayed like that for a minute, calming down from their orgasms, enjoying each other's company.

taeyong moved away from ten, his cock slipping out of his hole by doing so, and he pulled up his boxers and jeans.

ten moaned quietly, and looked down, seeing and feeling taeyong's cum drip from out of his hole down his thighs.

ten's fingers swiped at a bit of the liquid and he without hesitation licked it off his fingers, unaware that taeyong was watching his every move.

taeyong chuckled, startling ten.

"you're practically asking me to get you fired baby... you really want a round two?"

ten giggled and shook his head, his eyes watching in adoration as taeyong cleaned his thighs with tissues for him, clearly getting that he was too tired to do so for himself.

he picked up ten's jeans for him, and motioned for him to lift up his leg. ten smiled, and did so, sliding his legs into his denim jeans, taeyong holding them up for him. he successfully did so, and let taeyong finish getting him back ready. 

taeyong brushed his fingers through ten's soft grey-blue hair, making it look more presentable. he tucked his shirt into his jeans for him, and ten watched as if he was stuck in a trance, his heart melting, wondering how he found somebody like taeyong.

ten suddenly gasped, his mind now clouded with the word 'café', and shoved taeyong away lightly and walked to the door, but hesitated to unlock it. ten looked back at taeyong, who was standing there casually, hands in pockets.

"i just had sex at work and everyone probably heard, and there's probably a massive line, and i'm gonna get fired and oh my g-" ten shout-whispered, his hands grasping at his hair.

taeyong shuffled over and took away ten's hands from his head and interlocked his small, nimble fingers with his own, boney, long ones. they gazed at each-other for a second before taeyong spoke.

"honey, if you get fired then there's plenty of other shifts you can take elsewhere. i know some actually... you could be someone's personal movie watching partner, or maybe even his theme park exploring buddy-" taeyong went on, making ten giggle.

ten stood on his tippy-toes and pecked taeyong's lips to shush him, even though he would love to hear his thrilling yet sweet date ideas for the rest of eternity.

ten exhaled and unlocked the door, and motioned for taeyong to follow behind him. they both walked into the main area of the café to see no one inside, except for an annoyed looking doyoung, sitting on a stool behind the cash register, his shift being completely pointless to the non-existent customers.

doyoung eyed the two for a second before lifting a notepad used for taking down orders and throwing it across the room, directly at the couple, it lightly hitting taeyong's chest.

"thank you very much for making me wish i didn't have ears and scaring away the thursday regulars." doyoung groaned, his hands waving in the air dramatically.

ten's head fell into his hands, and he whined, feeling completely embarrassed. taeyong laughed, sliding his arm around ten's waist and whispered in his ear-

"might wanna consider the theme park buddy thing, baby."


End file.
